emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7519 (3rd June 2016)
Plot Cain asks Lachlan to send him the photos of Belle and Dr Bailey. Rhona protests to Marlon that she and Pierce isn't what it looks like, but Marlon questions how long they have been sleeping together. Robert terrifies Noah and tells him to be extra nice to Liv. Jacob realises there is something wrong after Eric panics when Lachlan coughs in the shop. David explains to him that the chemotherapy has lowered his white blood cell count, so he needs to be careful and avoid people who are ill. DS Wise appears at The Woolpack and asks Chas out for a drink now the case is over. Rhona suggests to Pierce that she should've told Marlon about them from the start. Marlon reveals to Vanessa that he found Pierce and Rhona together. Vanessa cannot believe it. Lachlan informs Belle that she and Jermaine is no longer his problem. Belle hurries of after learning Cain knows the identity of her married man. At the doctors surgery, Dr Bailey and Angie arrive back to find Cain in his office. Jermaine question how he got in there, and Angie suggest they call someone, but Cain asks Jermaine how long he has been sleeping with his seventeen-year-old sister. Cain shows Angie the pictures, and Angie recognises Belle from the fundraiser. Belle arrives and explains to Angie they were waiting for the right time to tell her, but Jermaine denies he is seeing Belle and shocks everyone by lying that Belle is his stalker. Rhona insists she wanted to tell Marlon and Vanessa, but Marlon is adamant he doesn't want Pierce near Leo. Belle protests that Dr Bailey is lying. Angie believes his lies despite remembering finding the lipstick in the car. Priya takes Amba to visit David but Jacob explains no one is to see him due to the risk of infection. Belle questions how else she would know about his scar and tattoo if they weren't sleeping together, but Jermaine suggests Belle could have seen them when she was 'stalking' him whilst he was out running. Angie tells Belle she better find another GP from now one, but Belle tells Angie that Jermaine is making a fool out of her. Over lunch, Liv tells Aaron and Robert that the fake account has been taken down. Belle protests to Cain that everything she has said is true, and insists she is not a stalker. Belle goes to show Cain some of their texts, but remembers she deleted them. Cain insists he is on her side and they will sort this. Charity finds Chas looking through some old photos and urges Chas to give DS Wise a call. Cain asks Lachlan what he saw when he took the photos, and asks if he saw anything that shows Jermaine is lying. Charity calls DS Wise from Chas' phone so Chas asks him out for a drink. Rhona begs Marlon not to tell Paddy, but Marlon is adamant he cannot keep this from him. Belle overhears Cain telling Lisa about Belle and Dr Bailey, and how Dr Bailey has said Belle is stalking him. Belle barges in and insists she is not lying. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, corridor, kitchen and backroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Bailey's room. *Main Street *Bridge *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,580,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes